


Kummerspeck (eat away the void)

by CaptainKate (CrazyTenor42)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chubby!Obi-Wan, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Weight Gain, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CaptainKate
Summary: Anakin does not take well to Obi-Wan's deception as Rako Hardeen. Obi-Wan eats to cope with his feelings.There aren't enough Star Wars weight gain fics with the prequels. I'm going to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts or suggestions: leave a comment or message me kateharker83@tumblr.com

“I’ve asked to be separated. Ahsoka and I are being dispatched to the Outer Rim.”

“Anakin, running away isn’t going to solve anything!”

“No? Then maybe I should just fake my death.”

Obi-Wan froze. Anakin’s blue eyes were flashing with anger and the Force was crackling dangerously around him. He had been like this ever since he learned of Obi-Wan's deception. Obi-Wan had hoped time would have lessened his rage. Anakin’s anger may have been justified, but his unwillingness to listen was a constant point of irritation. Once again his former Padawan was putting his emotions and attachment before any rationality. It was part of the reason Obi-Wan had been forced into the mission. The Council knew he and Anakin attached beyond the bond of a normal Jedi team. That was why faking his death had worked, why the Council /knew/ it would work. 

“If you would let me explain – ”

“What else is there to explain, Obi-Wan? You used me!” 

“I did what was asked of me by the Council. It is our duty, Anakin.”

“The Council had no other options then to decide you had to die? While Ahsoka and I watched? Do you know what that feels like?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said softy. “I do.”

Anakin did not look remotely apologetic. “Then you are crueler than I thought. I forgot, Master, all you care about is being the perfect Jedi.”

He stormed out of their quarters and Obi-Wan did not have the strength to follow him. There were no apologies or explanations he could offer that Anakin would accept. Even if he did accept them, Obi-Wan did not deserve his forgiveness. Perhaps some separation would serve them well. He tugged lightly on their bond before remembering he had dissolved it after his “death.” Anakin had adamantly refused to reestablish it. Obi-Wan could not fault him. It had hurt terribly when his bond with Qui-Gon had been forcibly severed and that bond had not been forged as long or with such strength as the one he and Anakin shared. After more than ten years of feeling Anakin’s light and presence in his mind, the absence of it was jarring.  
/Be safe, dear one./ 

****  
He hated paperwork. All day he was stuck pouring through mission logs and archiving reports, adding any new information or tactics to the Jedi database, or occasionally writing up brief mission reports to be released to the Senate and HoloNet. The Council had been forced to take him off active duty until his stint as Rako Hardeen had faded out of the news. The public had been in an uproar that the Jedi were now impersonating other beings, even if they were doing so for the sake of peace. Senators were crying out for a call to forbid the Jedi from impersonating another being, citing it as a breach of privacy and personal freedoms. As if the Senate had nothing else to do then debate on the morality of their war tactics. Until the matter had been settled, however, Obi-Wan was relegated to his tedious archiving tasks. 

The depression started to settle in after a couple of days. It was difficult not seeing Anakin or Ahsoka each morning, or even passing them briefly in the halls. There were no quips or jokes exchanged at the table, no one curled up on the couch watching a bad holoflick. Obi-Wan could not remember a day when he was not either on a mission or with Anakin. It so incredibly purposeless. He had forced himself into a schedule to keep himself functioning. Wake up, tea, reports, lunch – if he remembered –, more reports, dinner, shower, bed. Not that he slept much. Nightmares plagued him constantly; he had visions of Ahsoka and Anakin, their bodies stained with blood and their clothes singed from blasters marks, glossy eyes staring accusingly up at Obi-Wan for not rescuing them, for letting them die while he stayed safe in the Temple.

After the sixth night of waking up in a cold sweat, calling out frantically for Anakin in their bond only to be met with the emptiness of his own mind, Obi-Wan paid Quinlan a visit. He answered the door, disheveled and yawning, but let Obi-Wan in without a word.

“Not going to lie, I thought it would take you longer than a week.” Quinlan grinned, offering Obi-Wan a seat in his quarters. “Disappointing, Kenobi. One week without that boy and you’re already falling apart.”

"I am hardly falling apart."

"It's three in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Who can anymore? War does that." Quinlan dug through his cabinets and pulled out a bottle of Corellian rum and two glasses. “Want some?” Obi-Wan shook his head. Quinlan poured him a glass anyway and pushed it towards him. “Have you heard from either of them?"

Obi-Wan did not need to ask who Quinlan was referring to. “No. Nor do I expect to. I knew Anakin would not take this well and Ahsoka was dragged into the middle of it. It is my fault."

“Yep. You messed up on this one. Heard you’re stuck with filing mission reports.”

“For the foreseeable future.”

"Qui-Gon would have told the Council where to shove an idea like that. Paperwork and the damned undercover plan.”

“I know. I would have done the same, but… the Council was questioning if our attachment interfered with our duty…. had I refused, they would have separated us, Quin.” He picked up the glass and held it in his hand a few seconds before downing it. “That would have been far worse.” 

Quinlan downed his own glass and poured them both another one. “You know they all have a stick up their ass. They don’t like the attachment but they sure as hell don’t care about using it when it suits them.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said sadly. He took another drink. “And they are right. I’ve failed Anakin in more ways than one.”

“That kid's been messed up since you got him,” Quin laughed, tossing back another glass. “But trust me, you two are nothing but good for each other.”

“Anakin trusted me and I have destroyed that trust. He does not forgive so easily.”

“Obi-Wan, all of Coruscant knows how devoted he is to you. Subtle like a Youngling. This separation will give him time to clear his head.” 

“I suppose.” Obi-Wan was not completely reassured, although he felt better than he had. The alcohol had pushed his anxiety into dormancy for the moment. Anakin would have plenty of time to think and let his feelings of anger settle down enough to talk to Obi-Wan when he returned.

Quinlan patted him on the back. “Come on, Kenobi. Nothing you can do about it now. Couple more drinks and I’ll be buzzed enough to handle that awful diner food you like. On you for waking me up this early.”  
***  
Dex wasn’t at the diner when they arrived. Obi-Wan had never thought Dex’s Diner was such a nightlife spot, but there were at least a dozen patrons seated around the small restaurant. A service droid came to take their order. Obi-Wan was too exhausted and pleasantly drunk enough to bother with a menu so he ordered a random choice of dishes. The droid vanished behind the counter and within a half hour, was back with plates of food.

“You really do enjoy it better drunk.” Quinlan mused. “Can barely taste all that grease!”

“You just don’t appreciate the finer foods, Vos.”

“I question your tastes, Kenobi. The tea drinking, that mullet, Skywalker, and this cheap food…you’ve got issues.”

“I give you the mullet,” Obi-Wan mumbled through a mouthful of fries. “That was a bad idea. The rest are perfectly fine.”

Quinlan laughed. "Whatever keeps you sane, my friend. I tell you, I met this great being on Yavin…” Obi-Wan zoned out while Quinlan went on one of his longer stories about his latest mission and the women he inevitably met and got involved with. 

Dex’s food was the go-to comfort food. The Temple food wasn't bad, but there was something about the atmosphere and food at Dex's that could never be replicated elsewhere. The food was far from high quality but the taste of the grease and the salt made it addicting. Obi-Wan found himself eating to the point of being beyond full, the mass of food settling to the bottom of his stomach and the warmth of the rum still spread throughout his body. His belly was throbbing dully, so filled with food that it bowed out slightly beneath his tunic. 

They took a shuttle back to the Temple. Quinlan muttered a vague threat about what he would do /next time you visit me when I’m kriffing sleeping, Kenobi/ and stumbled sleepily back to his quarters. Obi-Wan made his way to his own room, not even bothering to get undressed as he fell back on the bed. He was asleep in moments, one hand curled around his distended stomach. 

He did not dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression sucks :/

Someone knocked on his door, rousing him out of sleep. For one wonderful moment he thought Anakin had finally returned. It lasted until he got himself out of bed and woken up enough to realize the Force-signature outside his door does not belong to Anakin or Ahsoka.

“Good morning, Master.”

“It’s hardly morning anymore, Master Kenobi.” Mace looked skeptically at Obi-Wan. The man usually presented himself well - neatly pressed and cleaned tunics with his hair and beard combed and trimmed. The Obi-Wan in front of him was nowhere near those standards. His hair and beard were in desperate need of being combed and trimmed and his sleep tunic was dirty and disheveled. 

“My apologies. I seem to have lost track of time.”

“That happens when you never leave your quarters.”

“I have been busy with reports.” Obi-Wan knew he had no ground to disagree. He /had/ started leaving his quarters to eat in the kitchen areas with the rest of the Jedi, but he had gotten tired of being the subject of whispers and not-so-discrete gazes from the Masters and Padawans alike. He and Anakin often found themselves as the topic of conversations in the Temple for their fame as the “Heroes of the Republic,” but lately all the Temple could talk about was how, for the first time in years, Anakin Skwalker had willingly taken a mission alone. Tired of sitting alone, hoping he didn’t look as lonely as he felt, Obi-Wan had taken to eating in his quarters. 

“Good. The Council would like you to give a brief of the reports you have been working on this afternoon.” 

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. “I will see you then.”  
***  
He went shopping after he gave the briefing. He came back to his quarters and placed the bag on the counter, trying not to think about what he just bought. It would have made Anakin proud – sugary, fatty, feel-good food with more calories than he should be eating. It seemed like every passing week that went by, the more food he ended up adding to his grocery list. 

It probably wasn't a good idea. It isn’t like he needed the food. Obi-Wan didn't not pay much attention to how he felt anymore, but he knew over the past two months he had gotten heavier. He had, after all, done nothing but sit and file reports and take increasingly long breaks for lunch and dinner. 

He should care. 

He can’t. Instead, he replaced his tunics and pants with a larger size. 

He hated himself for it. 

But not enough to stop grabbing a pint of ice cream from the fridge every night.   
***  
A few weeks later, Mace Windu came by again, this time with Master Yoda. Obi-Wan was in the middle of dinner. He hurriedly shoved the bags from Dexter’s in a cabinet. Out of habit, Dexter still cooked Obi-Wan and Anakin’s orders and Obi-Wan did not have the heart to tell Dex he was eating alone now. So he sat in his apartment, eating a meal for two. He told himself he would throw the rest out later. He hardly needed to eat more. 

“Master Windu. Master Yoda.” They both looked uncharacteristically grave. 

“We have lost contact with Skywalker and Tano’s unit. They have not checked in with the Council.”

“How long since you last heard from them?”

“Three weeks ago. They were on route back to the Temple.”

“That is a long time to be delayed.”

“I am just telling you what we know, Obi-Wan. Hopefully we will hear from them soon.”

“I should have gone with them."

He swore he saw Mace rolls his eyes. “You and that boy are too attached.”

“Hmm. Attached, they are, but balance each other, they do.”

“Until they get separated. Skywalker storms around like an angry rancor and this one,” he waved his hand in irritation at Obi-Wan, “turns into a hermit.”

“I am more than willing to be sent on a mission.”

Yoda shook his head. “Still upset, the Senate is. Wrong to do this, we were.”

“It was the only option we had. The Council discussed it.” 

“Not so certain, the future is. Clouded, it has become.” Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, reaching out a gnarled finger to poke him reproachfully in the stomach. “Healthy, this is not. Meditate, you should.”

Obi-Wan bowed his head. “Yes, Master. I have tried.” 

He tried to mediate daily. Tried to convince himself he is still doing a service to the galaxy by trying to bring peace. It never works. Obi-Wan cannot find his inner peace or remember his purpose. He feels useless. Anakin has been trained and is off with a Padawan of his own now. The Jedi have existed for hundreds of years, Obi-Wan is simply one more member that will come and go. He wonders how long Anakin will be content to stay. His old Padawan constantly made it known he was unhappy with the Order and now Obi-Wan. It can only be a matter of time before Anakin leaves them both behind. 

Every day he tries to mediate and every day he gives up on mediating and makes himself something to eat.. Sugars and salts make him feel better, even if only for a little while. He’s miserable already, so why not eat something he enjoys? The long-term consequences hang in the back of his mind, but the future seems like such a long way off. 

“An answer, that is not.”

“Talk to the mind healers, Obi-Wan. It would do you good.”

Obi-Wan decided not to tell them he has already gone several times. Nothing they said helped him with the guilt. “Yes, Masters.”

***  
Quinlan came over that night with a bottle of scotch. Obi-Wan reluctantly got up to let him in, then went back to his seat and pan of half-eaten brownies on the couch. 

“Guess you heard the news then.” Quinlan took a seat next to Obi-Wan and passed him the bottle, floating the brownies away from Obi-Wan. “Trade you.”

“I suppose I don’t need more to eat.” Obi-Wan took a few sips and made a face, but took one more before handing the bottle back.

“Not if you plan on fitting into that tunic,” Quinlan laughed. Obi-Wan turned red and looked down at his stomach, hoping it was not as noticeable as he thought. Quinlan changed the subject. “Anakin and Ahsoka are tough. They’re on their way back.”

“They should have been back weeks ago, Quin. It’s been three months.”

“You three have been through worse.”

“Except I’m not there.”

“You would have felt it if something happened.”

“Maybe.”

Quinlan squeezed his shoulder. “You would have. Kriff, even Yoda would have. Everyone can feel Skywalker in the Force.” 

That reassured Obi-Wan more. Even with their bond still disconnected, Anakin did shine like a beacon. Most Jedi could sense when a member of their Order passed in a nearby system. Anakin could be halfway across the galaxy and likely be sensed. 

While he and Quinlan didn’t talk for the rest of the night; they did get spectacularly drunk. Quinlan, who drank more than Obi-Wan as usual, passed out on the floor. Obi-Wan ate the rest of the brownies until his stomach was bloated and pushing uncomfortably against his tunic belt. He staggered to Anakin’s room, falling asleep on the bed, comforted by the smell and presence of the younger men that still permeated the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin returns next chapter! Obi-Wan has...mixed feelings about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Council are idiots. Obi-Wan is challenged at expressing emotions. It's a mess.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin returning almost an hour before he received the message from the Council that the ship was approaching the Temple’s landing platform. Obi-Wan stopped only long enough to grab his cloak before making his way outside. His tunic fit him, but he was wearing a size larger and it still felt like it was clinging to him uncomfortably. He hoped the cloak would disguise the worst of his gain. He and Anakin were already on unstable ground, he didn’t need to make it worse. 

Yoda and Mace Windu were already standing waiting for Anakin and Ahsoka’s arrival. Obi-Wan stood a fair distance away. Anakin was likely still angry at him and did not want to see him, but Obi-Wan needed to at least see him. He had to be completely sure that Anakin would walk off that ship okay – alive and breathing and uninjured. Force knows Anakin rarely remembered to take care of himself and the loss of their bond made it impossible for Obi-Wan to tell if Anakin was injured or had overly exhausted himself. 

The ship that landed was most definitely not the ship Anakin and Ahsoka had taken off in. The Jedi did not have such a luxury ship in their fleet. Only the wealthiest in the Republic could afford such transportation. Yet, it was Anakin and Ahsoka who came striding down the boarding ramp. They both bowed to the two Jedi Masters and started walking back towards the Temple. No limps, all limbs attached…Obi-Wan let out a sign of relief and started his own slower walk into the Temple. His old Padawan was safe. That was all he needed to know. 

“Obi-Wan! Master!” He turned around in time to see Anakin sprinting towards him, arms outstretched to pull Obi-Wan into his arms. “I missed you.”

Obi-Wan selfishly allowed himself a couple of seconds to relax in Anakin’s presence before freeing himself from the younger man’s crushing embrace. 

“I’m glad to see you’ve returned in one piece.” He raised an eyebrow. “Even if you are late.” 

“Slight accident...we had to improvise.”

“By stealing a ship?”

“We bought a ship,” Anakin corrected. “It may or may not have been stolen.”

“And you are leaving Ahsoka give that particular explanation to the Council.”

“Perks of being Master. Besides, I wanted to see you.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “I do appreciate that.”

They started back towards the Temple. Walking down the halls with Anakin by his side was a welcomed change. Yet there was still an almost tangible awkwardness between them. The argument from three months ago still lay unresolved between them, each of them waiting for the other to apologize. Obi-Wan knew Anakin would not apologize, and nor did he expect him to. Yet, Obi-Wan could not apologize for following the Code they had both sworn to uphold. It was an impasse neither wanted to bring up, knowing there was no resolution. 

They said nothing else to each other all evening. Anakin immediately went into the refresher and Obi-Wan turned in early for the night. Anakin waited for Ahsoka to return from the Council briefing and they both retreated to their respective rooms. If Anakin noticed the imprint in his bed left from so many nights of Obi-Wan sleeping in it, he did not mention anything in the morning. 

***  
“Have you talked to Obi-Wan yet?”

Anakin shook his head and inclined his head toward Obi-Wan’s room. “No. And be quiet, we don’t want to wake him up.”

“I’ve never seen Master Kenobi sleep in this late.”

“I think he’s avoiding me. I – we didn’t talk about what happened before we left.”

“I can see how you had no chance to talk about it… not like you live together.” 

“Funny, Snips. What would I do without you?”

“Spend three months on a mission sulking alone.”

“I do not sulk!”

“I have to take Ahsoka’s side in this one,” Obi-Wan yawned, running a hand through his hair as he emerged from his bedroom, brushing past Anakin to start a pot of tea. “You do sulk.”

“Sure, wake up and take her side.”

“Sorry, Skyguy, can’t argue with the truth.”

Obi-Wan turned around from the tea kettle, leaning on the counter watch Anakin and Ahsoka’s usual bickering. They both stopped at once, their gazes flickering over him. Obi-Wan looked questioningly at Anakin before self-consciously looking down at himself. Kriff. Not only had he forgotten any sort of robe, he was also still dressed in his thin sleep-pants and shirt. 

None of which helped hide the considerable weight he had put on in their absence. 

He ran a hand down his front, aware too late the movement did nothing but draw attention to the small belly that had started forming, bulging over the waistband of his pants. 

He supposed it was optimistic of him to have thought no one would notice. His face was fuller, although his beard did him the small favor of hiding it. The worst grievance was his waistline. His stomach and abs had not been defined as Anakin’s, but had always been flat and in shape. Now he had fat accumulating on his sides, threatening to spill over his pants, and a protruding belly to match. 

Logically, Obi-Wan knew he felt heavier than he was. Not that it did anything to alleviate the horrible feeling he got remembering how much he had been eating lately. 

Ahsoka and Anakin were still looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. 

Obi-Wan had no easy explanation to give. Instead, he fled past them into his room. 

Ahsoka quickly took her leave, mumbling something about the Archives while Anakin made his way into Obi-Wan’s room. The older man was sitting on the bed, his hands clasped in his lap and his head bowed. Anakin sat down next to him. 

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have – it was just a surprise." He grinned. "You always look good, Obi-Wan." He tried placing his arm around Obi-Wan's waist, but he was shrugged off. "You okay?”

“Fine. I was…not adjusted to living a more solitary lifestyle, it seems.”

Anakin frowned. “I am sorry I left.”

“You were doing your duty. I would have done the same.” It was not an admonishment, but in his embarrassment and shame, it came out slightly harsher than he meant.

“You will always come before the Jedi, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. “That attachment is precisely why the Council forced my hand in the Rako Hardeen matter, to prove that our attachment would not interfere with our duties.”

He regretted it as soon as he said it. Anakin was almost shouting, enraged the Council would test them like that, after all they had been through. Obi-Wan wasn’t listening. He didn’t want a fight with Anakin, not now. Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to curl up, hide behind layers of his tunic, pretend like nothing was different between himself and Anakin. He should not have brought this up. Anakin had declared his unwavering loyalty for Obi-Wan, and what had he done? Thrown back a Jedi's answer about the Code. 

The smaller, more shameful voice in his head, craved food. It would make himself feel better. He could forget about the emotional disaster he had just caused.

“ – and look how it ended up! I am always going to be attached to you, Obi-Wan. The Council cannot make that go away!” He waved a hand at Obi-Wan. “And don't tell me you don't let attachments blind you. You look miserable, Master.”

Obi-Wan’s wounded pride would not concede Anakin was right. Jedi did not get attached. Jedi were certainly not supposed to miss someone so badly, feel such strong guilt, that they lost themselves to their emotions.

“Save your pity, Anakin, and let this argument rest. I am happy you are back safely, but I will not apologize for upholding my duty as a Jedi. I do not expect you to apologize for being angry. This will get us nowhere."

Anakin scowled. “The Negotiator who does not want to talk. Fine.” 

He got up and left. Obi-Wan remained on the bed, feeling lonelier than he had with Anakin gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Anakin walks in on Obi-Wan eating his feelings and they finally resolve their problems :) Thank you to all those who have left comments/kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin came back to their quarters in the early hours of the morning, expecting Obi-Wan would be asleep. 

Obi-Wan was not asleep. 

He had finished eating his way through two nerfsteaks, and was halfway through a Namana cream pie. He saw Anakin come in and stand just inside the doorway, but ignored him. Hopefully Anakin would get the hint to leave him alone with his shame. The table hid his stomach from view, but the empty wrappers and the pie tin he was currently eating from made his gluttony just as apparent. 

Anakin regrettably took a seat across from him. 

“Have you been doing this every night?”

Obi-Wan continued to eat, focusing on the half-eaten pie in front of him so he did not have to face Anakin. His stomach was protesting. The dull ache of his stuffed stomach was started to become more painful as he forced food in his already overfed stomach.

He tried to keep the self-loathing out of his voice as he answered. “You can’t tell?”

“That’s not what I – ”

“ – I know what you meant,” he said quietly. “It helps me sleep.” 

Anakin looked immensely guilty. “I won’t leave again, Master. I – I regretted it as soon I left. I know Jedi shouldn’t have attachments or put their attachments before their duty. But I can’t do that. You mean more to me than the Jedi.” He went silent for a few minutes, staring at his hands. “I know you put the Jedi before me. And that I should put the Code and the Jedi before you. I just…I can’t, Obi-Wan. I’m sorry.” 

Obi-Wan recognized the look Anakin was wearing, his quiet admittance that he was not wrong, but that he was submitting anyway. He was forgiving Obi-Wan and was looking for forgiveness in return, wanting things to go back to how they were. 

“Don’t.”

Anakin looked up at him in confusion.

“Don’t forgive me.” He heaved himself to his feet, tugging his under tunic down over his stomach, groaning slightly as he shuffled to his bedroom. “I did what the Council asked. That doesn’t make it right.”

Anakin gave him a few minutes – long enough for him to throw the remnants of the food into the trash – and then joined him. 

Obi-Wan was sitting on the bed, his hands clasped over his stomach. Anakin took a seat next to him, pressing a kissing to his forehead. 

“I forgive you, Obi-Wan.”

“If Qui-Gon had faked his death, I don’t think I would have forgiven him.” Qui-Gon’s death had sent him closer to the Dark Side than Obi-Wan would ever admit. He had been in a depression for years afterwards. To deal with that grief, only to find out Qui-Gon was still alive and had willingly put his Padawan through that pain…Obi-Wan didn’t know how he would react to that. Not very well. 

“You would have.”

“Perhaps. It doesn’t mean you should forgive me.”

“You follow the Council, I follow you. “Just…let me know, next time?”

“This will never happen,” Obi-Wan promised him. "I will defy the Council if they ask this again of us."

It wasn't perfect. Anakin would still get upset when Obi-Wan showed loyalty to the Council over him. Obi-Wan would still hurt the younger man's feelings as he fought to push down the Jedi's rule of no attachment so he could tell Anakin how he truly felt. For tonight, though, it was enough. 

Anakin smiled in contentment and curled his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. Obi-Wan let out a small, pained noise. His stomach was still packed full and the pressure of Anakin’s hand squeezing didn’t help. Anakin immediately withdrew his arm, apologizing. 

Obi-Wan looked at him in embarrassment. “I’ll sleep it off.”

Anakin started to toss off his shoes and belt, followed by the outer layers of his tunics. “Let me help.” 

Obi-Wan reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled down on the bed, although he made sure his back was to Anakin. He tensed when the younger man tried to put his arm around Obi-Wan. Slowly, he relaxed into Anakin’s touch, letting him rub gently circles over his swollen belly. It was soothing, both to have Anakin by his side again and to have his stomach slowly settling. The feeling almost took away from his embarrassment. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Anakin murmured. 

Obi-Wan does not answer. He missed this, more than anything. Curling up next to Anakin, letting the other man’s presence lull him to sleep, is something he will never take for granted. He only wished Anakin had returned to find him in better shape. Only once he sensed Anakin had fallen asleep did he turn to face him, brushing the hair from his face and kissing him lightly. 

***  
Anakin regrettably wakes before Obi-Wan does, destroying his plans of sneaking out and getting dressed before much more damage was done. Obi-Wan was woken to Anakin's hand resting against him, gently exploring the expanse of his stomach and waist. He wished Anakin wouldn’t. There is nothing but fat, his muscular form long lost after his nights of binging. His stomach is no longer distended from last night’s meal; instead it sags slightly over his waistband, complementing his bulging waistline. Even his chest has gotten softer. 

Obi-Wan tensed and took Anakin’s hand in his own, keeping it far away from his newly expanded self. “Not very befitting of a Jedi, is it?” 

“I like it.” Anakin said simply. “It fits you.” 

Obi-Wan snorted. “Nothing fits me lately.”

“You haven’t gained that much.”

“If you had been gone another few months I may not have fit through the door,” Obi-Wan mutters. 

“It isn’t that bad, Obi-Wan. A few sparring sessions and you'll lose it."

Obi-Wan wished it would be that simple. Anakin seemed to sense the doubt because he moved closer to Obi-Wan, lowering his head to press a quick kiss on his stomach. "Or keep it. You look good."

There was a gently probing in his mind as Anakin reached out to restore their bond. Obi-Wan accepted and immediately felt Anakin’s thoughts come rushing over. It was an overwhelming sense of love and loyalty, mixed in with a darker layer of possessiveness and wanting. Anakin wordlessly sent him permission to look, to sense for the disgust and anger he believed Anakin was feeling. The bond was filled only with Anakin's attraction. It amazed him, how Anakin could constantly be so loyal and loving. 

He pressed his forehead against Anakin's, feeling at peace for the first time in months. 

"I love you, dear one."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There are not enough weight gain fics with Anakin or Obi-Wan. This chapter was all plot, sorry. Fluff and angst and WG coming soon. I will also have an Anakin AU weight gain fic posted sometime! Prompt requests, suggestions, or feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
